This invention relates to a door glass weather strip for a door sash of a vehicle.
An arrangement of the conventional door glass weather strip 1 is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional weather strip taken along the line A--A of FIG. 8. This arrangement is disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 156522/1987 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
The conventional weather strip shown in FIG. 1 comprises an installation member 3, a seal member 11, and a bend lip 23.
The installation member 3 is substantially U-shaped in cross section. A plurality of clamping lips 7 are extended from inner surface of the U-shaped installation member 3 for clamping a flange 5 of the door sash. In FIG. 1, numeral 9 designates a metal plate-like insert which is embedded in the U-shaped installation member 3.
The seal member 11 is connected to an outer free end portion of the installation member 3 through a connecting portion 13. The seal member 11 is substantially trapezoid-shaped in cross section and comprises a sash engaging wall 17 which is connected to the connecting portion 13 and in contact with a frame member 15 of the door sash, a pair of lips (that is, an outer lip 18 which is provided to outside of the vehicle and an inner lip 19 which is provided to inside of the vehicle) which are projecting from each side of the surface of the sash engaging wall 17, and a seal wall 21 which bridges a free end portion of the outer lip 18 and that of the inner lip 19. The sash engaging wall 17, the outer lip 18 and the inner lip 19 are made of a solid rubber and the seal wall 21 is made of a sponge rubber. An interior angle between the sash engaging wall 17 and the inner lip 19 is an acute angle.
The bend lip portion 23 is provided to an outer shoulder portion of the U-shaped installation member 3 and is formed so as to extend in oblique and upper direction. A groove formed between the bend lip 23 and the installation member 3 is used for draining of rainwater and the like.
With respect to the above-mentioned weather strip 1, as shown in FIG. 2, when the door glass 25 is closed, the peripheral edge of the door glass 25 is in contact with the seal wall 21. In addition, the seal wall 21 is elastic deforming and pulls the outer lip 18 and the inner lip 19 thereby holding the both surfaces of the edge of the door glass 25 so as to seal a gap formed between the door glass 25 and door sash.
There are some prior arts relating to the present invention such as Japanese patent application (OPI) No. 43823/1988, Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 42572/1987, Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 196716/1988, and Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 5451/1988 and so on.
Since the mounted positions of doors and door glasses may vary, the door glass happens to be offset toward inside of a vehicle. In this case, as shown in FIG. 3, when the door glass 25 is in contact with the seal wall 21, the seal wall 21 is elastic deforming and pulls the outer lip 18 and the inner lip 19. However, the outer lip 18 can not tilt sufficiently toward inside of the vehicle.
Because of the inner lip 19 which projects to outside of the vehicle, a top end of the inner lip 19 contacts to an inside surface of the door glass 25 before a top end of the outer lip 18 contacts to an outside surface of the door glass 25. Thereby, the seal wall 21 can not deform and pull the inner lip 19 and outer lip 18 moreover.
To avoid the above-mentioned matter, it is considered that the seal portion 11 should be formed wider in the widthwise direction in order to widen the width of seal wall 21. However, a recent door sash tends to be formed more narrower, it is not desirable to form such the seal portion 11.
As shown in Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 42919/1989, it is considered that the inner lip 19 is omitted from the arrangement of the weather strip and the seal wall 21 is directly connected to the installation member 3. However, when the seal wall 21 is directly connected to the installation member 3, the installation member 3 intersects to the seal member 11 at right angle so that it is not suitable to produce the weather strip 1 by extrusion. Generally, it is preferable that weather strip 1 should be extruded in the state shown in FIG. 7. After the extrusion, the installation member 3 is bent to form the U-shaped in cross section. Further, when the weather strip 1 is installed to the door sash, the seal portion 11 is bent at the connecting portion 13 to form the weather strip 1 as shown in FIG. 1.